Australia Mk2 Timeline
Editorial Guidelines-'' # ''Check your Grammar! Most users get sick of seeing people making complete wrecks of sentences (yes, I have seen worse than my own my spelling and grammar out there). # Plausibility is a mus'''t! No robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements. # '''Cannon is king. While adding new details to your article is okay, you can't just place something completely out of whack in your article. If it has been established that Nation A invaded Nation B, you can't say otherwise. # Before making changes to another’s article (besides simple grammar changes, or fixing small errors), ask the owner of the article. # Before an article is made into Cannon, it must be approved by a senior editor of the timeline or the creator of the time line. # Have fun! Overview Australia Mk2 is a short TL based on the concept that Australia and La Jave la Grande, (“''The great island of Java''”) being one and the same. In July 1916, the Royal Australian Navy cruiser [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Encounter_(1902) HMAS Encounter] entered Napier Broome Bay on Australia’s north west coast. On Carronade Island in the bay, a party from the ship found two bronze cannons, protruding from the ground and placed about six feet apart and were mistakenly described as carronades and a "part of the armament of a Spanish or Portuguese caravel" ,at the time. But if we imagine that the Dieppe maps were right and that the Spanish and Portuges had acutaly got there fist... Time line- Terra Australis, Terra Australis Ignota, Terra Australis Incognita ("The unknown land of the South") or Terra Australis Nondum Cognita ("The Southern Land Not Yet Known") was a theoretical continent in the southern seas. 'Ancient times' #~60,000:The Aboriginal Australians arrived in norther Queensland approximately 60,000 BC and slowly spread round Australia until about 50,000. By boat or land bridge across Torres Strait, presumably from Southeast Asia. #~50,000BC: Native human remains were found in New Guinea which were dated to about 50,000 BC although this is an estimate. #~25,000-~6,000BC:A land bridge conects Queensland to New Guinea. #~10,000-The development of semi-permanent villages occers in the northern rainforests, the content’s far western regions and Moreton Bay. Along both the Barron River and on the Moreton Bay Islands, large huts known djimurru, which could house between 30-40 people were built. A nomadic lifestyle still prevailed in most places. #~7,000 BC: Agriculture was independently developed in the New Guinea highlands around, making it one of the few areas in the world where people independently domesticated plants. #~500BC: A major migration of Austronesian speaking peoples came to coastal regions roughly 500 BC bringing pottery, pigs and certain fishing techniques. #~500BC-~1,000AD: The OTL Shire of Douglas, Mossman and Cape Tribulation were sparsely inhabited by wandering and/or ship (well hollowed out log) wrecked Papuans, Mallucans and Sulawesi. These people adopt the local Aborigine ways and are soon assimilated by the local tribes. A similar affar occers on Groote Eylandt with marooned sailors from the Pauan Dani people, Ekari people and Fayu people. A few lost Knacks, Polynesians, Melanesian and Micronesian settle in the locations of OTL Lucinda, Yeppoon and Noosa Heads, Queensland. 'Medieval times' #~1,000-1750: Several states in the Indonesian Archipeligo send explores to map the coast around the location of OTL Darwin. Others conduct an exspantion of the usual trade the natives in south western New Guinea and open formal relations with the Island of Timor. The native Yolngu sustain good trade relations with Macassan fisherman for several hundred years. #1450-1750: Cebuano traders from the Rajahnate of Cebu begin to trade with the natives of the Tiwi Island and some even settle there. #1475: The ATL Spanish conquistador Queirós Núñez Feijóo gets lost on the way to Cathay, ends up in Anaheim land and has a minor battle with some Aborigines and Sulawesi traders. He flees on to the yet to be descovered Rajahnate of Cebu and makes first contact with the Cebuans. He then boasts of killing 600 "gente negra" (black people) on his return to Spain, but in fact he only killed 12. '1526-1599' # 1521: The Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan landed in Cebu and is welcomed by Rajah Humabon, who was the ruling king of Cebu. #1526-27: Portuguese explorer Jorge de Meneses sees the western tip of New Guinea and named it "Ilhas dos Papuas". #1530-35: Portugal decovers and formaly claims Carronade Island, Keeling Island, Ashmore reef and Christmas Island. #1542: Jean Rotz’s maps depict "Lande of Java". #1543-44: Carronade Island is formaly colonised by 20 Portuges seamen, a priest, 8 wifes, 2 teenage boys (who were not in naval servace) and a Goan stowaway. They all died due to climactic issues and poor food with in 2 years. #1544: Java Minor was identified as the present Island of Java, by the Franco-Portuguese navigator and cosmographer, Jean Alfonse. #1545: Spain's Yñigo Ortiz de Retez sailed along the north coast of New Guinea as far as the Mamberamo River near which he landed, naming the island 'Nueva Guinea'. #1546: Pierre Desceliers mappemonde depicts "Lande of Java". #1547: Jave La Grande apears in the 1548 Dieppe Maps. #1548: 25 Portuguese settlers and merchants land on Groote Eylandt. Melville island and Batherst Island are formaly contacted, but the Tiwi tribe killed the Portugese explorers. #1566-70:Terra Australis became of great interest the among Norman and Breton merchants at that time. Francisque and André d'Albaigne presented the Admiral of France, Gaspard de Coligny, with his projects for establishing relations with the Austral lands, but the plans shelved when de Coligny was killed in 1572, despite gaining favor earlier on. #1568: The Spanish navigator, Álvaro de Mendaña, was the first European to visit them, naming them the “Islas Salomón”. #1590-95: 30 Norman and Breton merchants, and their wives in Jave La Grande at the site of OTL Weipa, Queensland. #1593: The Speculum Orbis Terrae, atlas is published in Antwerp during 1593 and shows Jave La Grande. It had an animal in the bottom right hand corner of it's logo that looks like a a kangaroo. Part of one of Cornelis De Jode's 1593 maps also depicts New Guinea with a hypothetical land to the south inhabited by dragons. # 1595: 2 Spanish galleons leave 20 Spanish settlers (12 men and 8 women), a Milanese priest, a Spanish priest and a Pilipino laborer found Nueva Cádiz at the location of Bundaberg, Queensland. The north of OTL Shire of Mulgrave is setteled by 18 more French an their families along with 4 Milanese mercinaries and Walloon merchant. The south of OTL Shire of Mulgrave is then setteled by 6 Spanish families a few weeks laater. A spanish captain finds that Green Island has a small population of 50 Yidinyji speaking Aborigines, 12 transient Sulawesi fishermen, 12 Papuans and 6 shipwrecked Chinese sailors as well. 1600-1699 #1600: The village of Nouveau Cherbourg forms over OTL Weipa, Queensland and Nouveau Lyon at OTL Karumba, Queensland. Both towns gain 12 French traders. #1602: The Chinese map Kunyu Wanguo Quantu, which depicts 墨瓦喇尼加/mòwǎlǎníjiā ("Magellanica") as a large and mostly unexplored continent in the South.One of the northerly exstentions resembles part of the northern coast of Australia's Northern Territory. #1603: Chinese briefly explore the coast of Arnhemland and make a few sketchy coastal maps before leaving. #1605-1606:Willem Janszoon, captain of the ship 'Duyfken' mapped part of the Gulf of Carpentaria. He briefly labds on several of the Torres Straits Islands and #1606: The Dutch began to chart the south east New Guinea, east coast of Australia and a patch round Wepia. Dutch explorer Willem Janszoon, on his ship the 'Duyfken', sighted the coast at Wepia in 1606. The Vanuatu group of islands was discovered by Europeans in 1606 when the Portuguese explorer Pedro Fernandes de Queirós, who was working for the Spanish Crown, arrived on Espiritu Santo and called it La Austrialia del Espiritu Santo or "The Southern Land of the Holy Spirit." and thought he had arrived in Terra Australis. #1610: Portuguese explores land and settle in samll numbers across the wider Darwin area. They are driven off by locals when they tryed to land at the Tiwi Islands. #1614:The Spanish explorer Luis Váez de Torres sights Queensland coast at the tip of the Cape York Penisular, as his ship sailed through the Torres Strait, which were then named after him. #1616:The Dutch explorer Dirk Hartog, who visited the Western Australian coast in 1616. He landed in the Eendracht arrived at Cape Inscription and left a pewter plate. Coastal region in the vicinity is shown on Hartog's maps as '' Eendrachtsland''. #1618: The Dutch ship Zeewulf made landfall north of Eendrachtsland. # 1619: Dutch Navigator Frederick de Houtman in two ships bound for Batavia encountered dangerous shoals which were subsequently named Houtman Abrolhos . Following successful navigation of the Abrolhos, Houtman made landfall in the region Dirk Hartog had encountered earlyer. #1622: The Dutch ship Leeuwin landed south of Abrolhos. English ship the '' Tryall '' was wrecked at Tryal Rocks off the northwest coast; 45 survivors reached Jakarta|Batavia independently in two boats. #1623: Groote Eylandt is first sighted by the crew of the Dutch ship Arnhem, under the captaincy of Willem van Coolsteerdt. Spain loses intrest in it's settler camps and abandons them to a French takeover. #1626 to 1627: The French ship Gulden Zeepaert, skippered by François Thijssen, sailed along south coast towards Great Australian Bight . #1629: The Dutch 'Batavia' struck a reef of the Abrolhos. Captain Francisco Pelsaert then sailed the ship' emergency small boat to Batavia (Jataka). He returned 3 months later and found evidence of mutiny and that previous survivors had been murdered. #1642: New Zealand is first seen by the Dutch explorer Abel Tasman. #1644: Abel Tasman explored the north coast of Australia in 1644 and named Groote Eylandt. Abel Tasman also sites Melville Island. #1655: 20 Dutch settlers land at the site of OTL Broome, Western Australia. #1656 - The '' Vergulde Draeck '' (Gilt Dragon) en route to Batavia is shipwrecked only 107km north of the Swan River, near Ledge Point in Western Australia. #1658 - 3 Dutch ships visited south coast searching for the Vergulde Draeck: Waekende Boey under Captain S. Volckertszoon, the Elburg under Captain J. Peereboom and the Emeloort under Captain A. Joncke. #1659: Joan Blaeu (He's abloke, despte having the femanine name 'Joan') creates a map bsed on information from Abel Tasman and Willem Jansz. #1666: 80 Dutch settlers settle around the Ashburton River and another 20 go in to the Pilbara hinterland and hybridise with the local tribes. Nieuwe Rotterdam was founded as a minor port, in the place of OTL Onslow, Western Australia, at the mouth of the Ashburton River for exsploring the Pilbara hinterland. #1688 and 1699 - William Dampier in the Cygnet explored the northwest coastline and sailsdown the coast. #1697: Willem de Vlamingh found Hartog's plate and replaced it with his own and his ships sails in to the at the entrance to the Swan River, W. Australia. They then heavily explore the Swan River area for about a week or so. #1699: The English buccaneer, William Dampier and explorer visited the Dampier Archipelago in 1699. '1700-1799' #1712 - The Dutch ship Zuytdorp, with crew 286 on board was shipwrecked near Kalbarri, Western Australia. The Dutch did not send a search party probably because no survivors were able to report the disaster. The crew were never heard from again, though it is probable that many initially survived because a campsite was found near the wreck. #1725: Nieuw-Amsterdam village is founded in the place of OTL Broome, Western Australia. #1744: John Peter Purry proposed an English settlement of the Leeuwin and Edels Lands. #1750: France loses interest in it's territory, Nouvelle Normandie, which gose to Portugal. Nova Lisboa village is founded in the place of OTL Darwin. #1750-1760:The Yolngu (or Yolŋu) people Indigenous Australian Aborigine people inhabiting north-eastern Arnhem Land fought the advancing Portuguese from 1750 to 1760. #1752-54:Nova O’Porto is built on the site of the OTL Daly River Township after Portuguese missionaries travel down the Daly River (or Nauiyu) and make peace with the Malak Malak people who lived on the river banks and some surrounding places. The learn the finer arts of hunting Barramundi fish in a river off of the local tribes folk. #1755: The Lisbon earthquake destroys most of the town, so colonial interest is reduced and colonists no longer go to Australia and Nova Lisboa becomes a backwater. # 1759: Some Jesuits that are are expelled from Portugal and Brazil settel in Nova Lisboa. #1761: Bratavian, Portugese, Spanish and Dutch traders set up minor trarading poasts at Merauke in OTL W. Guinea. #1765 #1766 #1767 #1768: The first European contact with Bougainville Island when the French explorer Louis de Bougainville arrived and named the main island after himself. He also visets the near by the island of Buka, the Carterets the Mortlock Islands a few days later. Louis Antoine de Bougainville rediscovered the islands of Vanuatu. He got within a about 100 miles of the Queensland coast, but did not reach the coast because he did not find a passage through the coral reefs, gave up and and turned back. French, Bratavian and British traders open a minor trading poast in Daru, in the OTL PNG. #1769: The effective Portuguese occupation of the first small peace of E. Timor occers and the city of Dili is founded by them. #1770:James Cook charted its east coast, in his ship HM Barque "Endeavour", sparking of the OTL British colonization, where ever the Europeans had not got to. It was at Possession Island that Lieutenant James Cook first claimed British sovereignty over the eastern part of Australia. The Dutch give up, with some staying in Australia and others going to the Dutch colonies of Java, Bratavia and Sumatra. He named Stradbroke and Morton (now Moreton Island) islands, the Glass House Mountains, Double Island Point, Wide Bay, Hervey Bay and the Great Sandy Cape, now called Fraser Island. His second landfall in Australia was at Round Hill Head, 500 km north of Brisbane. The ‘Endeavour’ later reached the northern tip of Queensland, which Cook named the Cape York Peninsula after the Duke of York. #1772: Frence's Louis Aleno de St Aloüarn landed at Turtle Bay at the northern end of Dirk Hartog Island and claimed the island for France. #1774: Captain Cook named the OTL Vanuatu islands the "New Hebrides" as in real life. #1776: Frence's Louis Aleno de St Aloüarn landed at Turtle Bay for a second time. #1783: #1787: Gustav III of Sweden makes a contract with William Bolts to establish a colony at the Swan River. #1789-1792: A small number of Swedes go to the Swan river colony, but it's judged to be a faliuer and most return home. #1790-1920: The British begin to statistically kill off the Aborigine tribes. Many would die or flee to the interior. Smallpox, flu and polio would kill many more. #1783: Nova Lisboa gose in to a 75 year decline. #1788: Jave la Grande is put on the Harleian Mappemonde, as illustrated in Ernest Favenc's The history of Australian exploration. #1791 - The explore George Vancouver made formal claim at Possession Point, King George Sound, Albany, Western Australia #1792 – The French exsploer Bruni d'Entrecasteaux, who was in charge of the Recherche and L'Esperance reaches Cape Leeuwin and explored eastward along the southern coast. '1899-1864' #1801: The French ships Geographe and Naturaliste under Nicolas Baudin and Jacques Félix Emmanuel Hamelin, explored much of the coast north from Cape Leeuwin , including the Swan River in Western Australia. They discovered de Vlamingh's plate. Matthew Flinders also sights Cape Leeuwin en route to charting of southern Australian coastline. Adele Island is found and named by Nicolas Baudin as part of his expedition around Australia. He encounters some "lightly tanned Aborigine types who speak a form of Dutch". The English and French map the Swan River in Western Australia. A small number of French and Sweeds settel in the colony, but are heavliy out numbered by the British. #1803: While circumnavigating Australia, Matthew Flinders traveled around Groote Eylandt and encountered a small fishing boat with a Portuguese/Aborigine hybrid crew on it, who spoke a variant of Portuguese. He also finds a few Portuguese people living on Melville island. He completed the first circumnavigation of Australia. The Geographe and another French ship Casuarina followed much of the same coastline again on the way back to France. Dutch, French and Sweedish deceneded indervidulals riot over being cheeted out of there land grants. #1814: Matthew Flinders published the book A Voyage to Terra Australis. #1818: The explorer Phillip Parker King a son of governor of New South Wales Philip Gidley King found that the central Australian Aborigines knew some Portuguese and Dutch words. Louis de Freycinet found de Vlamingh's plate and removed it to France. #1820: Antarctica was finally sighted by British explores in the hypothetical area of Terra Australis. #1826:French exsplorer Jules Dumont d'Urville visited King George Sound before sailing along the south coast to Port Jacksonin in the ship Astrolabe. A British military outpost was established on behalf of the governor of New South Wales at Albany, Western Australia, under Major Edmund Lockyer, who arived on the ship Amity a few days later. The crew of the French ship L'Astrolabe make contact with aborigines at King George Sound. #1827:Governor James Stirling explored Swan River area in Western Australia and encounter Aborigines who spoke a form of Dutch/native creole. #1829: British explorer Charles Fremantle declares the Swan River Colony to be property of the Great Britain, shortly after, Governor Stirling had made formal proclamation of NSW possession. A British military outpost was founded at Bunbury. At its start in 1829, the Swan River Colony was to be a "free settlement", but the initial settlers had many difficulties and waer forced to arsk the British for help, whic came as an offer to accept convicts. The town of Perth is founded in the Swan River collony. The Dutch, French, Sweedish and native inhabitants are driven northward at gun point. #1830's:Sheep farming was the most successful early agricultural activity, becoming quite productive in the Avon Valley in the 1830s. #1830: The area around Augusta is settled by English and Portugese. The first exploration over the Darling Range to search for suitable farming land occurred with the eventual settlement of Western Australia's first inland town of York in 1831. A successful sheep industry soon followed in the Avon valley. #1833: Yagan, a senior warrior of the local Aboriginal tribe near the Swan River was killed on 11 July of this year after a bounty was issued for his capture following the murder of a couple of English settlers. #1834: Battle of Pinjarra (aka: the Pinjarra Massacre) leads to the death toll ranged from 120 natives. #1837: #1841: Explorer Edward John Eyre arrives in Albany walking across the Nullarbor Plain from the eastern states. #1844: A 15-year-old boy, John Gavin, was the first European legally hanged in W. Australian history. #1845-55: The first Anglo-Nouvelle Normandie war. # 1847: The Port of Maryborough was opened as a wool port. #1848-1850: The population of the area around Perth was still only circa 1,400. #1848: The British emigrantship Artemisia arrived at the colony of Moreton Bay in 1848. #1850: the population of the state as a whole had only increased to 5,886 and concerntated in and about Bunbury, Augusta and Albany. #1850-1868:Western Australia therefore became a penal colony in 1850. Between then and 1868, over 9,000 convicts were transported to Western Australia on 43 convict ship voyages. #1851: Augustus Gregory surveys the Greenough region near Geraldton and that area opens up to farming. The first 'gold rush' in Australia began in 1851 after the British prospector Edward Hargraves claimed the first discovery of financiably 'payable' gold near Bathurst, New South Wales. #1856-57: The first Anglo-Nova Lisboa war. #1857: The first person to reside on Green Island was J.S.V. Mien in 1857. Queensland's first lighthouse was built at Cape Moreton. #Sheep farming spreasto the Pilbara in the 1860s; #1860-65: The first Anglo-Nieuw-Amsterdam war. Aid is informally given by the Dutch governor of Java. #1861: John McDouall Stuart had reached Tennant Creek and Daly Waters, Northern Territory by 1861 and met the Nova Lisboan explorer Pedro Pinero at his southernmost reaches. The area's traditional owners, the Jingili people were generally friendly with both teams of explores. '1865-2013' #1865: Boyle Finniss discovers the Northern Territory’s Daly River. #1865-66: The second Anglo-Nouvelle Normandie war. #1866-67: The second Anglo-Nova Lisboa war. #1867: The French sell there small conclave in Daru to the UK and the Dutch take over the Portuguese and Spanish holdings in Merauke. #1868-70: The second Anglo-Nieuw-Amsterdam war. #1870's: Murchison and Gascoyne in W. Australia were settled during the 1870s, after many minor battels with natives both of Dutch, Aborigine and mixed blooded origins. #1877-78: The 3rd Anglo-Nieuw-Amsterdam war. #1885: The treaty of Dili reconciles and approved of the colonial rulers in Nova Lisboa, Nieuw-Amsterdam, Nouvelle Normandie, West Timor and East Timor. #1895: Nova Lisboa, Nieuw-Amsterdam, Nouvelle Normandie become independent as a united state of Nova Lisboa. #1893: The United Kingdom establishes a protectorate over now known as "the Solomon Islands". #1898-1899: The Torres Strait Islands were visited by the Cambridge Anthropological Expedition, which was led by Alfred Cort Haddon. #1901: Australia becomes independent. #1902-2013 : History is pretty much as we know it in real life. Also see *''Nova Lisboa (Australia Mk2)'' *''Australia (Australia Mk2)'' *''Nieuw-Amsterdam (Australia Mk2)'' *''New Guinea (Australia Mk2)'' *''East and West Timor (Australia Mk2)'' *''New Zealand (Australia Mk2)'' *''Nouvelle Normandie (Australia Mk2)'' Category:Australia Mk2 Timeline Category:Australia Category:Timelines Category:Papua New Guinea Category:PNG Category:West Timor Category:Timor Lesti Category:Portugal Category:France Category:Francosphere Category:Lusosphere Category:Anglosphere Category:Great Britain Category:United Kingdom Category:UK Category:NZ Category:New Zealand Category:Oceania Category:Australasia